The Curious 9th Graders of Brooklyn
by Sopbak24
Summary: After Andrew, the school bully, rips up Alex's last photo of Sabina, Alex runs away. What happens to Alex when half of his grade decides to follow him home? What secrets will they discover about the teenage spy? (Hint: He lives with K-Unit) Takes place after Jack and Sabina's deaths. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**I got this idea from "Alex Rider's Life Now" by: Rider Rules, I love that story, it's worth checking out..**

**This is my first fan fiction, so please no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome anytime, though.. **

**Alex: What are you forgetting?**

**Me: Um..**

**Alex: *quickly does a black flip in the air and lands behind me, holding a gun to my head***

**Me: I DON'T OWN THIS STORY OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT!**

**Alex: Lol jk its a bubble gun *starts to shoot bubbles everywhere***

**In this story, Sabina and Jack is dead.**

* * *

><p><em>"I'd rather die than have a father like you." Alex said rather coldly. <em>

_General Sarov pulled out his gun, and Alex knew it was over. _

_He closed his eyes, waiting for death. _

_But when he heard the gunshot he didn't feel anything. _

_He opened his eyes and he realized Sarov was dead. And it was his fault. He had killed Sarov._

* * *

><p>He woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. He wished once, just once, that he could have a dreamless sleep.<p>

He turned his head and looked at his alarm clock. _5:28. _Just two minutes from when he was supposed to get up. He usually left the house at 7:30, but he tended to shower in the morning nowadays now that he woke up sweating. He also needed to wake up early to make breakfast for everyone at the house. Eagle, Wolf, Fox, and Snake.

Now that Jack was dead, MI6 had decided that K-Unit would move in with him. It actually wasn't that bad of an idea, K-Unit could keep him trained, he would have extra protection, and he had four guardians to live with. (He was only 14 years old and he couldn't live alone.)

Alex quickly got up and out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. He passed the living room which had two picture frames in the corner with candles surrounding them. One of the picture frames had a picture of Jack from her earlier years of living at Ian Rider's house. The other frame had a photo of Sabina. She looked absolutely beautiful, with her dark straight hair and stunning blue eyes. The thought of her sent Alex into one of his dreaded flashbacks.

_He was at an outdoor café with Sabina. They had both recently watched Titanic together at the movie theater. They were planning to go to the park after, so they both got up and started walking._

_"That was the weirdest movie ever." Alex exclaimed._

_"Come on, Alex, it was romantic! Besides, how would you know, we were making out the whole time!" Sabrina laughed. _

_Alex smiled, he had already watched the movie before with Jack, but he only agreed to watch it because he wanted to spend time with Sabina. _

_He looked at her. She looked at him. Their smiles faded. Sabina, knowing that he was still hurting from Jack's death, leaned in and pressed her lips against his. They were still on one of the back roads, so there was nobody around them. Sabina ran her fingers through his hair, and he put his hands on her waist and brought her closer to him. Alex deepened the kiss, until they needed to breathe so he let her go. _

_Sabina smiled, and grabbed his hand. They crossed the street together, him loving her lemony scent and Sabina loving his blonde, fair hair. They walked to the main street, where cars were honking their horns and people were crossing the street._

_"Ooh, and ice-cream truck! Please, Alex?" Sabina begged._

_"Alright, which flavor?" Alex asked as they neared ice-cream truck. _

_"Vanilla, of course." _

_Before they crossed the road, Alex saw something on the sidewalk and let go of her hand. _

_"Wait for me on the other side." _

_"Alright." Sabina started crossing the road. Alex looked up. _

_"SABINA, NO!" A cadillac was speeding down the road. Sabina, frozen in terror, was watching as the car approached her quickly._

_BAM!_

_It was a hit-and-run. _

_The driver sped off, but not before Alex saw the white painted Scorpion on the side of the car. Scorpia never forgives. Scorpia never forgets._

_"Alex.." A weak voice said from the road._

_"Sabina!" Alex ran towards her and carried her bridal style to the sidewalk. Her head was on his lap. She was bleeding everywhere. "Come on, Sab, stay awake."_

_"Alex.. I feel really cold." He hugged her tighter._

_"Come on, come on, don't close your eyes. SOMEBODY CALL 911!" Alex screamed desperately. He was receiving pitying looks from bystanders._

_"Alex, it's too late for me. Please." Her eyes pleaded. "After I die-"_

_"You're not going to die, stay awake." His eyes started to tear up. "Please, Sabina-" His voice cracked._

_"Alex. When I die, I want you to move on. Do that for me."_

_"No! Please Sabina." The ambulances were arriving, but even Alex accepted the fact that it was too late. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was hyperventilating._

_"I.. love.. you" She was starting to close her eyes._

_"NO! PLEASE!" Her body went rigid. "I.. love you too.." He started to sob over her body, she was gone. His last love. The only girl he would ever love. He felt his heart ache like he had never felt before. His body racked with shudders and tears. Sabina Pleasure was gone._

Alex shook his head. He needed so desperately to move on, but he couldn't. He prepared eggs and bacon for his roommates, and took a shower.

* * *

><p>He sat down in class.<p>

"Hey druggie." He looked behind him. Andrew Welson was standing, looking smug.

"Hi, Andrew." Alex did his best to keep his cool.

"What did you do this time? Designed a new meth lab? Hide in your cocaine caves?"

"I was ill."

"Yeah, right."

Alex used to be the most popular boy in school before MI6 recruited him. Then his friends starting fading away, believing in Brian's lies, and soon enough Tom and James were his only friends.

His first period was French. His school hadn't wanted him to take a language he already knew, but he was already fluent in Spanish and German so he was able to chose which one he was going to continue.

He stepped into the classroom. Ms Franqueville said,

"_Hello, Alex! Welcome back!_" (**A/N Italics means its a different language)**

"Good morning Ms Franqueville." And he sat down.

"Welcome to a new school term!" Ms Franqueille continued once the bell rang. "First things first, this term I want us all to know each other well! So, just to get to know the basics about each other, we will take turns writing on the board how many languages you can speak and which ones."

Alex smiled. Time to show the world that he wasn't as incompetent as they thought he was.

Andrew stepped up first, smiling smugly. He wrote on the board "Three, English, French, and German."

Sally Motter wrote "Two, English, French."

Most people had one or two. (It only counted if you were 100% fluent).

When it was Alex's turn, he wrote, "Ten, English, French, Spanish, German, Welsh, Portuguese, Mandarin, Hindi, Japanese, Filipino."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"BULLSHIT!" Andrew called out.

"Language, Andrew!" Ms Franqueville chided in english. "_Alex, how can that be possible? You're only 14! I don't believe you!"_

Alex, who was bored out of his mind, decided to have a bit of fun. "I can prove it. _I can prove it. I can prove it. I can prove it. I can prove it. I can prove it. I can prove it. I can prove it. I can prove it. I can prove it." _He recited in 10 different languages.

Suck on that, class. Suck. On. That. They stared at him in awe.

Andrew, however, was not amused in the slightest.

* * *

><p>Next up was geography. Tom, James, and Alex walked to their lockers, but Alex froze.<p>

"Alex, mate, are you okay?" Tom started but James pointed to Alex's locker.

The door was ripped off its hinges and hastily shoved back in the locker.

Alex walked slowly towards it, as though he was dreading what he would find.

He took out the locker door and tossed it to the floor. Inside, his locker was chaotic. Someone had deliberately messed it up. Suddenly, Alex remembered something vital. He searched underneath his biology books, and he nearly sobbed in despair.

The last picture he had of him and Sabina together had been ripped mercilessly in half.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME, don't worry, it'll get better<strong>

**-Sopbak24**


	2. Ditching School

**Hey guys. I'm back.**

**Thank you Yashendra2797, Mei101, and Hi for encouraging me to make another chapter in the same day..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider**

* * *

><p>The door was ripped off its hinges and hastily shoved back in the locker.<p>

Alex walked slowly towards it, as though he was dreading what he would find.

He took out the locker door and tossed it to the floor. Inside, his locker was chaotic. Someone had deliberately messed it up. Suddenly, Alex remembered something vital. He searched underneath his biology books, and he nearly sobbed in despair.

The last picture he had of him and Sabina together had been ripped mercilessly in half.

It had been taken by stranger, and it struck nolstagia inside him. Sabina had only just died two months before. A black-and-white photo of when they had gone to Six Flags together. In the photograph Alex's arm was around Sabina's shoulder. In the seconds before the photo was taken they were posing normally, but when the camera clicked, Sabina had tip-toed and kissed his cheek. Alex's eyes were wide open and he was grinning, as though thinking he was the luckiest guy alive.

But now, it laid torn in half, Sabina on one piece and Alex on the other.

Indescribable rage and anger welled up inside him, as well as utter despair.

"WHO DID THIS?!" He yelled, so loudly that some teachers in their classrooms down the hallway opened their door to stop the commotion.

They stopped, though, once they realized who it was. _Alex Rider. _The supposed druggie. He had never shown such emotion before, let alone cry. Hell, even when his uncle died he had remained emotionless. But now he was shouting and no one knew why. "I SAID, WHO DID THIS?!"

"I did." Andrew said casually, leaning against a wall.

James and Tom exchanged worried glances at each other. Simultaneously, they both grabbed one of Alex's arms each and held him back.

"WHY?!" Tears started streaming down his face rapidly. "Why?" He asked again, this time sounding more broken-hearted than angry.

"Why're you getting so bloody angsty?" Andrew and some of his cronies chuckled.

Alex broke down and sobbed on the hallway floor. He was muttering, but people only caught a few words. "_Sabina, I'm so sorry." _Tom and James crouched down and patted his back.

"Who's Sabina? Your girlfriend?" Andrew laughed at how pathetic Alex looked. Bur when Alex looked up, his teeth were grit and his eyes.. His eyes were deadly. They were cold. Merciless. Violent. Andrew all of a sudden felt… scared.

Everyone in the hallway (about 20 people now had gathered) were confused, sympathetic, or video taping the scene.

If Tom and James hadn't been expecting Andrew to make a snide remark, Alex might have been able to get in a good punch or two. Luckily, they tightened their grips on his arms.

"Let me go." Alex commanded James and Tom in an icy cold voice. His voice was quiet, but everyone in the hall could here it. "I SAID, LET ME GO!"

"Alex, this is for your own good." Tom started while Alex struggled to get out of his grip.

"You'd be expelled if you got your hands on him." James continued, while Alex just went limp.

"I.. I need to get out of here." He grabbed his bag and started to fast-walk down the hall.

The dropped the pictures on the floor and left.

Little did he know that half of his grade, including Andrew and 15 other people grabbed their phones, picked up the pictures, and they followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter guys. If you want more, please review. I want to know what I'm doing well and what I need to improve on.<strong>

**What do you guys want to happen next? You decide. I already have a basic outline in my head, but if you guys have any ideas that I like, I might use them.**

**-Sopbak24**


	3. Stalking is Fun

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing.**

**I'm trying to write better, but thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't freaking own freaking Alex Rider.**

**Back to the story.**

_Little did he know that half of his grade, including Andrew and 15 other people grabbed their phones and they followed him._

* * *

><p>As soon as he unlocked his bike, they knew that they'd have to run to keep up. But something strange happened. Instead of getting on his bike and pedaling away, he walked alongside it. And instead of turning to the left and going on his normal route, he turned to the right.<p>

The other 9th graders slowly followed him, keeping a good distance away so that he wouldn't hear them.

On normal circumstances, Alex would have been able to tell that 16 people were stalking him. But in his distraught state, there could've been a 9.0 earthquake and he wouldn't have noticed.

The tears had stopped rushing down his face a long time ago, but he had a depressed expression as if he just wanted to be away from this world.

He kept walking until he made his daily stop at the flower shop.

"Four daisies and one rose, please." He asked the shop worker hoarsely. Ever since Sabina had died, he stopped at the graveyard everyday. He took another right and parked his bike. He walked down the hill.

* * *

><p>Back with the 16 stalkers"investigators", they were all wondering, what the hell was going on?

What had happened to the headstrong, stubborn, witty (and undoubtedly handsome) boy?

This was the first time he had ever shown to be affected by Andrew's bullying.

And what was he doing with the four daisies and a rose?

The weirdest thing was, the flower grocer had started getting his order BEFORE Alex had started talking, as though it was a common thing for him to order.

When Alex made a right they all shimmied behind the floral shop, when the grocer himself looked outside his window.

They all thought they were going to be in trouble, but instead he called out,

"You guys followin' Alex? I know its none of my business, but please don't give him a hard time. He's goin' through some difficult times. He's my best customer, ya know. Everyday for two months, he's been buyin' at least a rose everyday. Sometimes four daisies as well.."

They smiled and nodded at him, before walking as a group to take the right that Alex did.

"Why do you guys think he's buying a rose everyday?" Sally Menders wondered out loud.

"I bet he's going to see that hot dark haired girl from the photos." One of Andrew's cronies said.

"Please, he wouldn't be able to score a normal chick, much less THAT." Andrew snorted.

"Then why is she kissing him in the photo?" Mary challenged.

"I wonder what her name is.. She looks like an 'Elizabeth', or a 'Jessica.'" Samantha said, while passing around the photo for the group to see.

Then she dropped both halves of the photo onto the floor, where they fluttered then landed upside down. It was written on the back, 'Sabina and Alex's at Six Flags' in messy handwriting.

"Well I guess that answers THAT question. Pft. Sabina. What a stupid name. But why did he start crying at school?" Brian, the other school bully chuckled.

"That wimp. She probably dumped him a while back so he got depressed." They all started laughing.

"Maybe she found out about his drug addiction.." They chuckled some more.

"And that's why he's been bring the flowers! To apologize everyday!"

"Well what about the occasional four daisies?"

"Maybe this 'Sabina' girl had four hot friends who visited her house sometimes!"

"Hahaha, he doesn't stand a chance."

"Get the camera ready, Dave."

Then they noticed they had come to a dead end.

They all gaped at the scene before them.

No, it wasn't a drug house.

No, it wasn't some hot chick's place.

It was a graveyard.

* * *

><p>Alex walked down the hill to the graveyard that he had visited everyday to. He walked up the path he was oh-so-familiar with, and placed each flower on the graves.<p>

First were his parent's graves. One daisy for John Rider, one for Helen Rider.

Next up, one daisy for Ian Rider, and one for Jack Starbright.

Lastly, one red rose for the grave that read Sabina Pleasure.

The grave yard, unlike most, was beautiful. The grass was green and clean.

Alex laid next to Sabina's grave. He closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The 9th graders gaped at the sight before them. Alex placing the flowers on the graves. How many dead people did he know, for god's sake?<p>

"That was.. unexpected." Mary commented.

Most of the group was uncomfortably staring at the ground in shame. They felt bad that while they thought he was off getting dumped, he was actually grieving. But for whom?

"Well, we know that two out of five of those graves are his parents. So who are the other ones?"

"His uncle died a year ago, but that's only three out of five.."

"So who are the other two?"

Their thoughts were interrupted when Alex had laid down next to the neatest grave, the one on which he had placed the rose.

"Sally? Do you still have your iPhone 6+?" Kent asked.

"Yeah.. Why?"

"Do you think you can use the powerful zoom on the camera to read what's on the other two graves?"

"Oh yeah! I never would have thought of that!"

Sally took out her phone, and started zooming in to one of the graves.

"Jaqueline.. Starbright?"

"Isn't that the name of his housekeeper?"

"Wait, if his housekeeper's dead, who does he live with now?"

No one answered.

"Sally, who does the last grave belong to? The one he put the rose on?" Jen asked.

But strangely enough, when she didn't answer or move, they all looked at her. She was staring at the floor with a grimace on her face, as though she regretted looking.

Instead of telling them all, she simply handed her phone to Brian, who greedily snatched it, opened the camera app and zoomed in.

"Sabina… Pleasure." He gasped in shock, but he wasn't the only one.

"She's.. dead?" Mary sputtered.

"How does he cope with it?" When no one answered, Jen continued. "It must be so hard for him, with us all calling him druggies.. He does drugs because he had nothing else to turn to."

They all looked at Alex himself in the close distance. He seemed unbothered, fine, even. He had fallen asleep, and he looked almost.. peaceful.

Suddenly, they heard a loud rustle near the tall bushes that were behind Alex, who snapped his eyes open and stood up in a defensive position before any of the other 9th graders could even blink.

Two men with guns stepped out, and aimed their guns at Alex.

The 9th graders couldn't believe what they were seeing, but Alex seemed calmer than the ocean on low-moon days.

One of the men began,

"Hello, Alex Rider. We have orders to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 3 y'all.<strong>

**I live to serve. That's why I'm going to have you guys guess what country I live in and how old I am. **

**(PS, I purposely set the settings of where I live on fanfiction to the wrong country. )**

**The person who guesses over-all closest will get their wish come true of what they want happening to the story. (if it's reasonable enough)**

**This is how you should submit it:**

**1) I think you're about 12,345 years old **

**2) I think you live in.. um.. North Korea**

**3) I wish that the 9th graders follow him home and see him, playing guitar!...? **

**PS I have already decided that they will follow him home..**

**Have fun!**

**I'll give you guys 36 hours from the moment this chapter is posted..**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**-SopBak24**


	4. Alex can fight!

**Hey guys!**

**I was reading the reviews, I kinda liked **_OnlyABookworm's_** idea, maybe I'll do a one shot someday of it.. **

**Back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider**

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly, they heard a loud rustle near the tall bushes that were behind Alex, who snapped his eyes open and stood up in a defensive position before any of the other 9th graders could even blink. Two men with guns stepped out, and aimed their guns at Alex.<em>

_The 9th graders couldn't believe what they were seeing, but Alex seemed calmer then the ocean on low-moon days._

_One of the men began,_

_"Hello, Alex Rider. We have orders to kill you."_

"Who sent you?" Alex asked with a bored tone.

What? Why wasn't he freaking out? The guy had a damn gun! But the 9th graders, (they were hiding by the wall near the entrance of the graveyard) were frozen in shock.

"But Alex. I think you know who sent us." The other man mused.

"Scorpia." It wasn't an accusation; nor was it a question. It was a simple statement.

"Good. Now Alex, you have two choices. I can gun you down here and leave your body here to rot, or we can take you back to headquarters and interrogate you. Who knows, you might even survive. So which do you choose, Alex? Life or death?"

"Haven't you guys done enough to me already?" Alex whined, sounding not even shaken by the words of the threatening man. "Seriously. Scorpia has literally killed four out of five of the people in this row of graves. What more do you guys want? And about that life or death question, I think you mean, 'Death or death' because there's no way you guys would possibly let me live, no matter how many secrets about MI6 that I tell you. So, go ahead, kill me, because I honestly can say that I have nothing to live for anymore."

MI6? Death? Guns? Many of the 9th graders were frozen in shock, fear, and astonishment. But none regretted skipping school that evening. No geography lesson could possibly compare to the gossip they could spread with _this_. Not to mention, Dave was still recording Alex with his camera.

"Awww. Is poor wittle Awex suicidal?" The man with the gun continued.

"Not in the slightest. And I plan to avenge all of my loved ones' deaths." Alex said with a voice as cold as ice. "I will take down Scorpia, for good. One scumbag at a time."

With that last word, he lashed out with his foot and kicked up one of the men's guns, catching it in midair. "Tut, tut, tut. You left your gun on safety mode, idiot. You couldn't have shot me even if you tried. And, if my predictions are correct, the same goes for you." He kicked out again, and caught the other man's gun without even looking up. "You would think that after a while Scorpia would start sending a bit of a more exciting challenge. Hm.."

Alex kicked out again, sending both men flying, then landing on the grass.

"Are y-you going to kill us?"

Alex laughed a merciless laugh.

"No, I don't stoop that low."

The man seemed to un-tense at that comment, but then Alex continued,

"But I will beat the shit out of you."

All of a sudden, three other Scorpia workers jumped out from the tree above Alex and took his guns away.

"Good, good. I was getting a bit bored with the other ones." Alex mused. "It's not like I was gonna use it anyways. I'm more of a hand-to-hand combat kind of guy."

One of the men lashed out, punching Alex very quickly yet strongly in the head. But Alex ducked Matrix-style and swept his feet under the man's legs, bringing him to the ground.

When another two men appeared and attacked him simultaneously, he simply moved aside and lashed out, as agile as a cat.

More attackers appeared and Alex just kept fighting the same style, a strange hybrid mixture of karate, taekyando, and Alex-style. (Which actually deemed itself functional throughout the fight.)

In the end, there were 12 Scorpia workers (or as Alex liked to call them, Scorpions) on the floor of the graveyard, tied up with vines and ivy from the trees surrounding them all.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. What the fuck was that?"<p>

"What the fuck?"

"Crap. Crap."

The 9th graders of Brooklyn were panicking, and grateful that Dave had caught it all on camera.

If Alex knew how to fight like that, how had he never attacked any of his bullies?

But what was most shocking to the 9th graders was, when they watched Alex walk back towards his bike, they heard him speak into his watch,

"This is Agent Rider to MI6 headquarters, I repeat, this is Agent Rider to MI6 headquarters, requesting backup at Jerard Graveyard, 12 Scorpia workers have temporarily been KO'd, come quickly."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? From now on, should I describe fight scenes in more detail, or just write like this?<strong>

**Thanks for guessing my age and country. No one has gotten it correct yet, but I promised 36 hours from my last update and three days hasn't passed yet, so… The guessing continues. If you guessed before, you can guess again.**

**But I'll say this: I'm not a teenager. And I live in: (Here's a vague, vague hint)**

**_ there is a house in new orleans_**

** (But I don't live in the US.. Maybe check out the next line of that song)**

**I never knew I could be so mysterious… Huehuehuehue.**

**Also, I'll just say this: next is a stop at Alex's house.. :P**

**Please R&R! **

**-Sopbak24**


	5. At The House

**Hey guys! **

**So more than 3 days has passed since I gave you guys that guess my age+ country thing, and I just wanted to say: good job!**

**The answer for my age: 12 years old **

**The answer for my country: Japan **

**If you were wondering how that hint in chapter 4 worked, it's because**

**There is a house in new orleans (and I said to look at the next line)**

**It's called the ****_rising sun_**

**Japan is the land of the rising sun.. **

**A couple of people got my country correct, **

_Brackenfern_

_pianoprincess44 _

_chimpy888 _

_yashendra2797 _

_FateOfChaos_

_Artemis Lily Luna _

**I'll be adding their requests into this chapter or one of the next chapters or something. (With the exception of yashendra2797's idea, I'm not sure if I'll be able to include that, sorry.)**

**The person who got my age correct:**

_chimpy888 _

**Chimpy888 got both of the questions correct, good job.**

**I want to thank **_PotterVengerLock _**for **

**quoting Harry Potter (was that on purpose? "Just thought you aught to know")**

**telling me that I accidentally wrote 36 hours instead of my intended 72 hours. **

**I'll be using his/her idea, definitely.**

**Back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider, goddammit.**

**—-**

As Alex walked back to his bike, the 9th graders began whispering.

"Shit. Now we'll have to run to keep up."

"That's the least of our worries! Alex Rider is a fucking terrorist!"

"Are you stupid? He just reported to MI6!"

"He works for them!"

And with that, everyone reached the same conclusion.

"Alex Rider's a spy."

Their thoughts were interrupted when Alex reached his bike, but again, instead of riding it, he grabbed its handlebars and continued to walk it.

"Why isn't he riding his bike?"

"Well, you know what they say, no driving under the influence."

They all laughed, until Sandra quietly said,

"I don't think he's a drug addict. We've never had proof, anyways. And he's not riding his bike because Brian popped the front tire during recess, remember?"

"Oh yeah.. But actually, we DO have proof that he's a drug addict." Dave said.

"Yeah, during football season and for PE, he always changes in the stalls, but once I heard that Henry told Elena who told Samantha who told Kylie who told Johnny that he saw scars on Alex's chest." Ryan noted.

"What the hell do scars have to do with drugs?!" Sandra asked frantically.

"Wow, you're slower than I thought. Obviously since he's always absent, he's in a drug gang, and so he comes back injured, it's because he got beat up somehow. DUH." Ryan pointed out.

"Okay.." Sandra replied, but she sounded disbelieving.

The rest of the journey was rather uneventful, watching Alex walk briskly with his bike down another hill.

—-

Alex arrived at his home, not even bothering to get out his keys. There were stronger locks on the inside that couldn't be opened from the outside. He rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?!" He heard Eagle's happy voice shout.

"It's me. Alex. Cub. Whichever."

"Oh, okay!" Eagle gleefully said, and started to undo the four locks that a very, very paranoid Snake had once added to the door.

"SNAKE, WOLF, FOX, EAGLE, I'M HOOOOOOOME!" Alex yelled. **(PotterVengerLock)**

Alex stepped in to the house, half-expecting the smell of cookies that was often present back when Sabina and Jack were alive. He grimaced.

"Hey, scrub." Fox said with a smile, and walked up and ruffled Alex's hair.

Wolf, who was sitting on the couch with a ginger ale gave a short wave.

Alex's looked around.

The whole first floor had exactly three doors: the entrance, Alex's room, and the closet. The rest of the first floor was otherwise vast yet undivided, so if anyone needed help, it would be easy to find them.

"Cub." Alex turned his head to look at Snake, who was sitting by the TV with Wolf.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to start our training in five minutes."

"K."

Every day he and K-Unit trained for one and a half hours to keep in shape.

He continued to his room, which was located on the first floor, unlike the other bedrooms. He realized that maybe Ian Rider had done so on purpose, so Alex could make a quick getaway in the case of an emergency. But it didn't matter anymore. He lived with K-Unit now. His unbiological brothers/fathers.

Alex sat in front of his computer, facing the window. It was a video of him and Sabina finishing their first album. He hadn't noticed, but a tear slid down his face.

He took off his shirt and looked at the mirror.

—-

As soon as Alex walked into the house, they knew that they would need to find a peering-in source. Luckily, the window was already open and the 9th graders could easily look into his living room without being seen thanks to the large bushes that provided a fair amount of camouflage.

But nothing could prepare them for what they were about to see.

Instead of having a normal living room with tables and chairs, only a small portion of the area was for ordinary household things; the TV and couches were stashed hastily in one corner, along with lit candles and memorials for Jack Starbright and the girl they knew as Sabina Pleasure.

In another corner was a sorry excuse for a kitchen (which consisted of a table, stove, and fridge. The rest of the first floor was somewhat similar to a workout gym, with a long salmon ladder with a bar **(chimpy888)**, a large mat for hand-to-hand combat, and finally, a gun station shooting range.

"What the.."

"What?"

"Is that a gun station?"

Dave began taking pictures with his camera.

They noticed there were four muscular men who greeted Alex as he came through the door. These must be the people who replaced Jack Starbright as his guardian. But four men? And muscular ones at that? I mean, they had heard of boys who grew up with two gay fathers, but this? None of them seemed particularly homosexual though.

And what about what happened at the cemetery? Alex seemed too calm; like that kind of thing was a normally occurring-thing. When Alex walked to a room (which they all guessed was his, because of his soccer posters), they were shocked.

His room was like no other one they had ever seen. It had a treadmill in it, and a chin-up bar over his doorway, but the most spectacular thing was that there was a room inside his room.

It looked like a professional music recording studio, with glass doors and soundproof walls.

In it, from what they could see from the window, (from the inside of well-concealed bushes that stood just above the windowsill) had two guitars, a keyboard, and a drum kit along with other things like tambourines. Alex was facing the window, staring at his computer, and the 9th graders watched as a single tear slid down his face.

"What's making him cry like a little bitch?" Ryan asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"I don't know.. But we need to find out." Sally said.

But then Alex stood up and did something that would change everything.

He took off his shirt.

**Thanks guys!**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, school just started so I might not be able to post more than twice a week..**

**-Sopbak24**


	6. Orphan Tears

**Hey guys!**

**I just wanted to say thanks so much for the good reviews! They make me really, really, happy. And encouraged, so thanks.**

**Just to answer some questions: (skip this if you're not interested)**

How many chapters will this be? -_withering trees_

**Well, I know for a fact that this will be at least 10.. Maybe it might finish around 15.. But there's really no way to tell, I could get a random spur of ideas or something..**

2) Is english your first language? _-LarkinsXOR22_

**Yes, but I'm bilingual.**

3) Is this gonna be a world-wide reveal fic?

**No, I don't think so.. But that's a good idea for another fan fiction I might do.**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>But then Alex stood up and did something that would change everything.<em>

_He took off his shirt._

All of the 9th graders gasped. They could only see his left side, but that itself was horrific enough. It was littered with scars, bruises, and.. _Were those whip marks?!_

Ryan tried to speak, but no words came out. He tried again, and this time,

"Fuck."

That word seemed to get rid of the silent dam, and everyone started speaking at once.

"What?!"

"How?!"

"Crap!"

"Shit!"

"Holy mother of god!"

"Dayummmm."

Everyone looked at Katelyn.

"What? He's got abs." She cried defensively.

Everyone stared at her. (Though Sally, Mary, Sandra, and Samantha secretly agreed.)

The 9th graders simply ignored her and kept staring at Alex.

"See, Sandra? He IS a druggie, I mean, look at those scars." Ryan told her.

Sandra hit the back of his head, hitting him between every word.

"There's. No. Freaking. Legit. Proof. So. Stop. It."

"Ouch.." Ryan said, while rubbing his neck.

Meanwhile, Andrew and Brian were silent. Just because they were bullies didn't mean that they were stupid. They began whispering among themselves.

"Andrew." Brian started.

"I know, I know. It just doesn't add up.. MI6? Druggie?"

"So we've reached the same conclusion: he's definitely not a druggie."

"Guys?" Mary started. "What the hell is that music studio for, anyways?"

The 9th graders stopped and contemplated.

When no one could fine a valid answer, Mary gasped. "I just thought of something! Alex said that the 'Sabina' girl was murdered to those thugs! It must've been on the news or something!"

"That's a great idea!"

With that, Sally took out her iPhone 6 and before she could blink, Samantha snatched it from her hands.

"What? I'm a faster typer than you."

It was true. Samantha, with startling speed, typed into google, "Sabina Pleasure death".

The results popped up fast and everyone leaned in closer to get a good look at the screen. Skimming through the page, Mary mumbled,

"Car accident downtown outside the movie theater downtown?"

"Keep scrolling." Ryan commanded. "Wait! Stop!" He said, when they reached what seemed to be a link to a webpage. "Click on that."

"Make sure you guys finish quickly; one of the guys in his living room said to be back in five minutes." Dave said.

They opened the link, and they noticed it lead to a website called 'Orphan Tears'.

"Do you think it's referring to the band or the phrase?" Samantha asked.

'Orphan Tears' was a band that was extremely popular in school. The reason for that was because rumor had it that the two singers (one male and one female) were also in 9th grade. They were also anonymous, with a mysterious youtube channel that could've belonged to anyone. That inspired them all, thinking they could all be that famous.

"Probably the band, it's probably a fan page or something.. I don't understand why searching up, 'Sabina Pleasure' in the search engine would lead us here, though."

On the website, there were many links, the first one titled, 'introduction'. The video started.

_There was a girl sitting on a bed which they recognized to be Alex's. She had long, straight, dark hair, freckles, and startling blue eyes. She was wearing a red t-shirt which read, 'Go home, you're drunk', and denim shorts. _

_"Hey there. I'm Sabina Pleasure, of 'Orphan Tears.'"_

The 9th graders gaped at that. Sabina Pleasure was the girl in Orphan Tears?! No way!

The video continued.

"_Alex said it would be a good idea to start recording things now, while we're young. Oh yeah! That's right! I haven't explained what 'Orphan Tears' is.. Okay, okay. Orphan tears is the name of our band. It's called that because.. well, I guess because we're both orphans and that's depressingly sad." Sabina gave a half-smile. "I met Alex a long time ago, when my parents were still alive." She looked sad. "Long story short, we both met as ball-boys/girls in Wimbledon, he saved my life, he drowned while surfing, I gave him CPR, my parents died, and now I live with him. With a bunch of military guys." _

That would explain the four muscular men in Alex's house. Wait. What? Alex was the male singer in Orphan Tears?! They didn't even know he could sing! Much less write songs! If he had told that to the school, he definitely wouldn't have been bullied! So why did he keep quiet?

_"When we met, we both didn't know the other one could sing. I would love to say that I found out in a civilized manner, like I checked his iPod and there was a recording of him singing, but that would be a lie. It all started one night." _

_She said in a mock mysterious voice. "I was about to shower, but I had forgotten to lock the door. So when I stripped naked, I heard the door knob being opened, and I panicked. I mean, I was completely naked! _

_"So I jumped into the shower, completely forgetting to a) turn it on and b) let my intruder know I was there. But by then it was too late. Alex was already changing out of his football uniform, and that's when he turned on the shower without looking inside. The water was icy cold! I nearly screamed, but if I had let Alex know I was there, he surely would have looked in and I'd have been embarrassed. So I clenched my teeth and manned up. _

_"And that's when it happened. He started humming while testing the water for warmth. It was a miracle that he never looked in. But then I realized something. I knew that song he was humming. It was my favorite! 'This Is Gospel', by Panic at the Disco. Search it up if you have time." _

_She smiled at the camera and continued her story. "And as soon as he switched to singing instead of humming, I couldn't help myself. I started to sing the harmony part. It was almost magical. Well, for a second, anyways. Then he started screaming, I started screaming, the muscular military guys kicked the door open and then they were screaming, too. No one had seen me yet, but one of the military guys, Fox, I think, realized what was happening and tossed a towel over the shower curtain. I caught it, and ran out. Luckily, no one saw anything because everyone had gotten the memo that a girl was in the shower and shut their eyes tight. Alex and I didn't speak for a week." _

_Suddenly, the door opened in Alex's room. It was Alex. He was wearing his football uniform, and his hair was ruffled. He smiled at her with a look that could only be described as in love. _

"I've never seen him look so happy." Andrew commented truthfully.

They all murmered their agreements.

_Then, with a devilish grin, Alex started sprinting towards the bed, and before she could scream, he tackled her. They were nose-to-nose, him on top, when she said,_

_"Alex."_

_"Hm?" He hummed in response, mesmerized by her eyes._

_"The camera's on."_

_His reaction was almost comical._

_"What?" He jumped off of her, and sat in a civilized manner on her right. "Um.. Hello, my name is Alex- OW!" He mock-glared at Sabina, who had just punched him. _

_"Stop being so awkward." She demanded._

_He laughed. _

_"Hey, is that my shirt? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR IT?" _

_Sabina gave a sinister smile, and when Alex leaned in to kiss her, she put his finger on his lips._

_"Camera's on, dumbass." _

_Once again, he straightened up. _

_"So how was school? Oh yeah, I forgot to say, since I'm not legally allowed to live here, I can't go to school. Every night Alex has to tutor me in every subject he learned."_

"Oh my god, that's why he always takes notes in class!" Sandra exclaimed.

_"Meh. School was normal. The same old, 'Alex Rider is a druggie' campaign. Oh yeah, my entire school thinks I'm a druggie." Alex said, the last part directed at the camera._

_"Why do they even think that?" Sabina asked, looking angry and confused._

_"I dunno, maybe once I went to school after eating a powdered donut and they all got the wrong idea." They both laughed. "Well, since we're talking about Orphan Tears, I would like to say that I'm writing my third song. It rocks." He took out a piece of paper and showed it to Sabina. _

_"Me too," Sabina replied._

_In exchange, she got out a piece of paper as well and they switched papers. _

_"Damn. This is good," Sabina commented while skimming the page._

_"Yours is better." Alex said, without looking up. "We need to work on this. Hey, why'd you make the guitar part so hard? You KNOW I sprained my finger, dammit." He laughed. "One of the school bully's cronies tried to ram my finger between the door. I was THIS close to introducing his head to the wall." He said, while gesturing to his fingers._

_Sabina smiled. "Well, I guess we gotta say bye. Please subscribe and watch our next videos.!" _

_She stood up off of the bed and turned off the camera._

While the video ended, they watched as Alex put on what they could only be described as workout clothes. A green sleeveless shirt and black basketball shorts. He had been stretching for about five minutes now. He got up, stretched one last time and ran to the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>

**-Sopbak24**


	7. The First Song

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for the good reviews! Here's the next chapter as promised!**

**Why am I being so bubbly?..**

**I'm so sorry for not posting in a long time. (EIGHT DAYS! I'm so sorry, but believe me when I say that I was guilt-ridden the whole time..)**

**Back to za story!**

* * *

><p><em>While the video ended, they watched as Alex put on what they could only be described as workout clothes. A green sleeveless shirt and black basketball shorts. He had been stretching for about five minutes now. He got up, stretched one last time and ran to the living room.<em>

"Quickly, move, he's going to the other room." Brian said, hurriedly.

"Dave, keep recording." Mary side-noted.

The 9th graders looked group-shuffled awkwardly for about 10m, until they were comfortable and looking into his 'living room'. The men were waiting for him, sitting on the mat. When they saw him come in, they jumped up and stood.

"Come on, Cub, you're late." The hispanic-looking man said.

What did he call him? Cub? What kind of gay nickname was that?!

"Sorry, Wolf, I needed to stretch a bit extra for my bullet wound." Alex said.

One of the military men with dark hair and brown eyes nodded, almost approvingly.

So it _was_ a bullet wound! But how the hell did he get it?!

Those thoughts were running through the heads of most of the 9th graders there.

"We'll start with the push ups." The hispanic-looking one said.

They went towards the mats and, predictably, began doing pushups.

"Oh my god. That's my uncle." David said. When the 9th graders began staring at him in shock, he continued. "The one with the black hair and blue eyes. Uncle Ben."

"Do you know what he's doing with Alex?" Sandra questioned.

"Well, I was-" David's eyes opened in shock. "Oh god."

"What?! What?!" Brian and Andrew asked frantically.

"What did the older guys call Alex again?"

"Cub.. Why?" Samantha answered.

All 16 of the teenagers turned towards David, eyes wide.

"My uncle works in the SAS. He told my mum about one time where a teenage boy who went by the codename, 'Cub' went to the SAS and stayed with their unit for ten days. This is his unit! I think that guy's Wolf, he's Snake, and he's Eagle." David told them, while pointing out different people. "Apparently that Cub-guy was with the Special Operations.." His voice dropped a few tones. "MI6."

The teenagers turned to think for a minute. So Cub= MI6. Cub = Alex. Therefore, Alex = MI6.

They had known that before, from when he 'reported to headquarters', but most of them had not believed it, or simply didn't want to accept it. But now, they had no choice.

Gradually, they all turned their attention towards the living room, where the SAS men and Alex were doing their push-ups. WOAH.

"57, 58, 59!" Eagle called out.

"58, 59, 60!" Snake kept counting.

"62, 63, 64!" Alex continued.

"And I'm just sitting here, unable to do five push-ups in a row." Mary winced.

"I could probably do that, if I wanted to-" Ryan started, but Brian interrupted,

"Uh, no, you can't. You made it to 43, and that was the best score anyone on the football team got to."

"So.. Alex is a physical wonder?" Sally asked.

"Um.. Have you seen his abs?" Samantha replied.

"Yeah, okay, okay." Sally responded, and they all turned their attention back to the room. The SAS men and Alex had finished their 100 push-ups, and now they moved to their pentagon-shaped salmon ladder. **(Chimpy888) **There were five wooden sticks with ridges, one more in the center, which all of their own horizontal metal poles were connected to.

"100 CHIN-UPS!" The Wolf-guy commanded.

And they began.

"Hey, there were more videos on that website. Let's watch them." Kent said.

The teenagers nodded in agreement, so Sally got out her phone again and they clicked on the the fifth link. In total, there were seven.

_"Hey guys!" Sabina was smiling prettily at the camera. This time she was wearing a yellow flow-ey blouse and long black jeans. _**(A/N See "Alisen Dilaurentis first episode" on google images.. or not, your choice.) **_Next to her was Alex, who was wearing khakis and a red nike shirt. He waved at the camera._

_"I've become less camera-awkward, now!" Alex shouted in glee, with fake pride in his voice._

_"Shut up, no, you haven't." Sabina punched him, but she had a sparkle in her eye that meant she was only teasing him._

_"Well, I guess if you're gonna be mean about it, then I won't give you this." He took out a blue velvet box and her eyes widened. _

_"Wha- when- why-" Sabina was speechless._

_"And _I'm _the camera-awkward one?" He laughed, but he gave her the box in the end. "Open it." He said sweetly. Sabina did so, and she gasped. _

So did the 9th graders.

_It was a beautiful necklace, with an ocean wave on it. _

_"Alex, I don't know what to say-" She started, but he instead asked hesitantly, _

_"Do you like it? If you don't I can just-" He was starting to ramble, and Sabina knew it._

_She pressed her lips against his, kissing him fully, when Alex reluctantly broke apart and began,_

_"Sabina?"_

_"Yeah?" Their faces were centimeters apart._

_"The camera's on." He stated, mimicking their first video._

_"I know." Sabina replied steadily. "Can you put the necklace on me?" _

_He carefully got the necklace out of the case, and put it around her neck._

_"What's the ocean wave for?" She asked._

_"The first time we unofficially kissed. You know, with the CPR and everything."_

_She laughed. "That is just so.. you." _

_"I got a matching one, too." Alex showed her his wrist. He was wearing a simple black leather bracelet with the ocean wave on it. It was obviously masculine. _

Andrew gasped. Quite audibly, too, because everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" Mary questioned him. Andrew looked guilty.

"Last month, I ripped that off of his hand during football practice." When the teenagers looked at him accusingly, he defensively raised up his hands.

"Hey! I didn't know!" No one seemed any less pissed at him.

_"You're so sweet." Sabina looked at him. "Oh yeah! I forgot! So," She redirected her focus at the camera. "Alex wrote this next song as a tribute to his last guardian, Jack Starbright. He also wrote it about our future. It's called 'Fast Car'." _

There was a jump-cut to the next part, where they were both sitting comfortably on chairs in the music studio.

_"Ready?" Alex asked. Sabin gave him the thumbs-up sign, and he started playing a simple tune on his guitar. She began shaking maracas. _

**(A/N this next song called 'Fast car', and though it's originally by Tracy Chapman, I like the Boyce avenue version better. So, if you're going to search it, listen to the Boyce Avenue one. I cut some parts out, BTW.)**

_Alex started to sing. He had a sexily-low voice. _

**You got a fast car**  
><strong>I want a ticket to anywhere<strong>  
><strong>Maybe we make a deal<strong>  
><strong>Maybe together we can get somewhere<strong>  
><strong>Any place is better<strong>  
><strong>Starting from zero got nothing to lose<strong>  
><strong>Maybe we'll make something<strong>  
><strong>Me myself I got nothing to prove<strong>

_Then Sabina started to sing. She had a smooth voice, one that sounded like it could change notes in a millisecond, yet remain on a strong note._

**You got a fast car**  
><strong>I got a plan to get us out of here<strong>  
><strong>I been working at the convenience store<strong>  
><strong>Managed to save just a little bit of money<strong>  
><strong>Won't have to drive too far<strong>  
><strong>Just 'cross the border and into the city<strong>  
><strong>You and I can both get jobs<strong>  
><strong>And finally see what it means to be living<strong>

**See my old man's got a problem**  
><strong>He live with the bottle that's the way it is<strong>  
><strong>He says his body's too old for working<strong>  
><strong>His body's too young to look like his<strong>  
><strong>My mama went off and left him<strong>  
><strong>She wanted more from life than he could give<strong>  
><strong>I said somebody's got to take care of him<strong>  
><strong>So I quit school and that's what I did<strong>

They looked each other in the eye and smiled. Alex began strumming cords on his guitar, and they both sang.

**You got a fast car**  
><strong>Is it fast enough so we can fly away?<strong>  
><strong>We gotta make a decision<strong>  
><strong>Leave tonight or live and die this way<strong>

**So remember when we were driving driving in your car**  
><strong>Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk<strong>  
><strong>City lights lay out before us<strong>  
><strong>And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder<strong>  
><strong>And I had a feeling that I belonged<strong>  
><strong>I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone<strong>

**You got a fast car**  
><strong>We go cruising, entertain ourselves<strong>  
><strong>You still ain't got a job<strong>  
><strong>And I work in a market as a checkout girl<strong>  
><strong>I know things will get better<strong>  
><strong>You'll find work and I'll get promoted<strong>  
><strong>We'll move out of the shelter<strong>  
><strong>Buy a bigger house and live in the suburbs<strong>

**So remember when we were driving driving in your car**  
><strong>Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk<strong>  
><strong>City lights lay out before us<strong>  
><strong>And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder<strong>  
><strong>And I had a feeling that I belonged<strong>  
><strong>I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone<strong>

**You got a fast car**  
><strong>I got a job that pays all our bills<strong>  
><strong>You stay out drinking late at the bar<strong>  
><strong>See more of your friends than you do of your kids<strong>  
><strong>I'd always hoped for better<strong>  
><strong>Thought maybe together you and me find it<strong>  
><strong>I got no plans I ain't going nowhere<strong>  
><strong>So take your fast car and keep on driving<strong>

**So remember when we were driving driving in your car**  
><strong>Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk<strong>  
><strong>City lights lay out before us<strong>  
><strong>And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder<strong>  
><strong>And I had a feeling that I belonged<strong>  
><strong>I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone<strong>

**You got a fast car**  
><strong>Is it fast enough so you can fly away?<strong>  
><strong>You gotta make a decision<strong>  
><strong>Leave tonight or live and die this way<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**I have three questions:**

**1) So far, I have 10 names of 9th graders which I used in my story, but there are supposed to be 16. What names would you suggest?**

**2) Should this become a world-wide reveal fic?**

**3) What can I do to improve?**

**Please read & review!**

**Thanks,**

**-Sopbak24**


	8. Gun Shooting

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed.**

**You guys make me feel good on the inside. So thanks. **

**Here are the names of the 9th grade stalkers.**

**(The bolded ones are the newly-added ones.)**

Sally

Samantha

Sandra

David

Andrew

Brian

Mary

Kent

Jen

Ryan

**Kayla- flyingpigscantfly**

**Carter- Brackenfern**

**Isabelle- BooksLover2000**

**Sinthia- PotterVengerLock**

**Brendon- Racerlogan77 **

**I still need one more name, please review some ideas! (Preferably female; if you give them an interesting personality, I'll more likely pick it..)**

**Back to the story!**

**PPS Kayla's character was thought of by flyingpigscantfly.**

**—**

Kayla was a smart, pretty, and overall quiet. With light auburn hair and blue eyes, she could easily have been one of the most popular girls in school, but she didn't want to join any 'air-heads' to bully nerds and 'losers'. Turning the cheerleading squad down had majorly affected her social status; now she was one of their casual-daily-torture victims She had had a crush on Alex Rider for over four months. Not just for his looks, like most of the girls in her grade, but because he was one of the kindest, nicest, caring boys she had ever met. Kayla always knew that liking him was just wishful thinking, (especially now, watching the videos of Sabina) but she still admired him.

He was such a mystery to her. The 9th graders around her had always thought of the strangest, worst, and most impossible theories of Alex's disappearances. But she had never believed any of them. Especially the 'Alex is a druggie' theory. He was way too in-shape. But the spy-theory.. She would never admit it out loud, but it was.. somewhat believable. Now, watching him do chin-ups, she thought back to the time when they first talked, four months before.

_"Oh, hey, freak." Emily, the school's snobbiest, rudest, and most popular girl taunted Kayla._

_Emily's posse had recently taken a video of Kayla crying in the bathroom after her mother died, (though they_ _didn't know that) and had posted it on youtube. The video had spread around the school like a wildfire, and by the end of the week no less than all 120 students of Brooklyn High had watched the video. _

_The worst part was that the three-minute film also included a scene where Kayla had opted suicide with a knife, but in the end, decided not to and had put away the knife._

_Now, many people in school mocked her and laughed at how pathetic they thought she was. _

_"Suicidal freak." Emily sneered, pushing Kayla to the ground. Kayla stumbled and fell, looking down. It was directly after school on a rainy Tuesday, so when she landed in a puddle it was no surprise that a couple flecks of mud landed on one of Emilys' posse-member's shoes. The posse of seven surrounded Kayla, looking down at her like vultures. _

_"Ugh. Go kill yourself, bitch." Selena kicked Kayla stomach, making her wince in pain. _

_"God. It's 3:30. I have to go home. Give her hell from me, guys." Emily commanded, before glaring once last time at Kayla and leaving. Kayla groaned in pain, trying desperately to call for help. Unfortunately, the dark alley in between the gym and the main building was usually deserted; no one would be able to hear her. _

_Then the kicks came. _

_Oh, they came._

_And the only thing she could do about it was to curl up and try to block the verbal & physical abuse. __She felt so numb and cold; she couldn't even feel the tears rushing down her face. __She zoned out after the 28th kick or so, when Angie threw a high-heel shoe at her head._

_But not before hearing a furious voice, yelling, _

_"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" _

_Kayla was conscious, but just barely._

_The kicks stopped, and she could hear arguing. She could tell her savior was a blonde male, but that was all she could see. Then she heard the posse leave, all grumbly and whiney, but she was grateful._

_He rushed towards her, and that was when she realized who it was: Alex freaking Rider. _

_She knew nothing about him but his name and that he was the captain of the football team. _

_"Kayla, that's your name, right?"_

That was when the crush started.

_"Why are you helping me? Is this a prank? I can get up by myself." She tried, but she was proven wrong as soon as she did; she stumbled and fell back down and Alex noticed._

_"Sit down." Alex commanded in a doctor-voice. She watched as he grabbed a first aid kit from his bag (strangely convenient; now she knew why) and he helped her dress her wounds._

_"You can stand up for yourself, you know." He gave her a reassuring glance, then got up and left._

That encounter had changed Kayla forever. She only saw Alex from time to time after that, but he never seemed to recognize her personally. Even so, she slapped Emily the following week. Hard. In the face. All the while saying,

"Stay the hell away from me, bitch."

Emily's posse had started to bother her less. And she had one person to thank for that: Alex Rider. That was the only reason she had come along on this 'field trip'. Because she cared, and she wanted to make sure that he was okay.

Currently the 9th graders were watching Alex and the supposed K-Unit finish their chin-ups and move to hand-to-hand combat. First up was 'Wolf' against Alex.

Wolf threw a punch at Alex's head. The 9th graders knew he was a goner, but suddenly, with agility not unlike that of a cat's, he ducked and swept his legs underneath Wolf. Wolf tripped, rolled, and got into the defensive position again. This time Alex had the upper hand. He faked a punch, but instead did a bitch-slap.

K-Unit tried, failed, and gave up on trying to stifle their laughter. Wolf turned away from them and sat down.

"Is your dignity- I mean your face okay?" Alex asked innocently to a red-faced Wolf.

"Shut it, kid." Grumbled Wolf before sitting down at the side. "We're moving on to gun-shooting now."

The 9th graders gasped. Gun-shooting?

"But Snake, Fox, and I haven't even-" Started Eagle before being glared to silence by Wolf.

"I'm the leader of this unit. You don't get to question my power. We're going to be shooting guns now."

Wolf turned to grab the guns, and Eagle stuck his tongue out at him. "You know, Eagle," Wolf started, "Next time you stick your tongue out like that, make sure you aren't surrounded by reflective surfaces."

Wolf cuffed the back of Eagles head. "Come on, let's go grab our guns."

In the corner of the room laid a particularly conspicuous red button. Snake walked to it, pressed it, and everyone ran to the kitchen area.

"The hell?" Andrew whispered, intrigued by K-Unit's behavior. But he wasn't the only one. All 16 9th graders stared at each other in confusion. What was happening? Why did the military men and Alex go to hide in the kitchen? And did Alex really know how to use a gun?

Their thoughts were interrupted by a low grumbling noise. A light vibration. Not strong enough that the neighbors would notice, but loud enough that they could hear it directly outside the window. Suddenly, the ceiling of the first floor started to open up, and five shooting targets were lowered by metal bars.

"Woah." Kent gasped, as did the rest of them. K-Unit and Alex had not-so-surprised expressions on their face, as though this was normal.

"WARM-UP ROUND!" Yelled Wolf. Immediately, K-Unit and Alex began to assemble their guns, Alex being the quickest. Then he began shooting. Alex was clearly much faster than all of the others, and didn't seem to need to aim. He was shooting almost lazily, but with dead accuracy. At first it seemed as though he got one bullseye and missed everything after that, but with a start, the 9th graders realized that he was making everything through that same bullseye.

"Holy shit." Said Carter.  
>"Crap." Isabelle remarked.<p>

"What. The. Fuck?" Sinthia gasped.

The shooting continued, then Alex began to shoot with his eyes closed. He was absolutely.. amazing.

"Hey, let's watch the sixth video!" Mary exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure." Logan agreed, though he secretly felt guilty for intruding into Alex's personal life.

Mildly reluctantly, Sally got out her iPhone and she pressed the second-to-last link on the Orphan Tears Official Site.

The 9th graders gathered around her.

_"Hey." This time it was Alex who was starting the video. "SAB! Get in here!" He was sitting on his bed, with a green shirt and khakis. His hair was messed up but sexy. Suddenly a very disheveled but cute-looking Sabina entered, wearing the necklace Alex gave her and a yellow summer dress. _

_"Hey, what happened to your bracelet?" She asked, staring curiously at Alex's bare wrist._

_"A kid at school ripped it off. Damn. I'm so sorry Sab-"_

"_It's okay, Alex. I was just wondering." Sabina said._

Everyone glared accusingly at Andrew. He sheepishly cowered, looking extremely guilty and wary.

_"Ugh. I hate school." Alex whined._

_"I know, Al. I know." She snuggled her head closer to his neck and Alex closed his eyes._

_"Oh yeah!" Alex exclaimed, jumping up and startling Sabina. "I forgot!" He stared directly at the camera. "Sabina wrote a song, recently. It's called 'Scarecrow'. _

There was a jumpcut, to where both of them were in the studio. Alex was at the drum kit, and Sabina was at the guitar station. **(A/N The actual song is by 'Alex and Sierra'.)**

_(Alex)_

**I'm standin' still without you**

**In the emptiest of fields**

**Wish that I could say what's on my mind**

_(Sabina)_

**The straw that fills your heart so you never have to feel**

**You say that you just need a little time**

_(Alex)_

**Days like these I bury my each and every word**

**Hide them underneath these lonely trees**

_(Sabina)_

**The harvest moon is wicked**

**I know that you've been hurt**

**I swear I'm here for good I'll never leave**

_(Both)_

**This is where it starts tonight**

**If you open up your heart tonight**

**You're staring out the window**

**I'm out here in the street**

**You stand there like a scarecrow**

**I'm begging you to speak**

**You used to be my solid ground**

**Now I'm drowning in the sea**

**Oh, I just wanna believe in you and me**

**Yeah, I just wanna believe in you and me**

_(Sabina)_

**Used to be so full of life not just an empty shell**

**You're out there all alone I wonder why**

_(Alex)_

**The pieces keep on falling out and I pick them up myself**

**But I'de let you steal the buttons from my eyes**

_(Both)_

**This is where it starts tonight**

**If you open up your heart tonight**

**You're staring out the window**

**I'm out here in the street**

**You stand there like a scarecrow**

**I'm begging you to speak**

**You used to be my solid ground**

**Now I'm drowning in the sea**

**Oh, I just wanna believe in you and me**

**Yeah, I just wanna believe in you and me**

**Open up for me**

**Well nothing's what it seems to be**

**How can I make you feel again**

**Only you can make me real again**

**You're staring out the window**

**I'm out here in the street**

**You stand there like a scarecrow**

**I'm begging you to speak**

**You used to be my solid ground**

**Now I'm drowning in the sea**

**Oh, I just wanna believe in you and me**

**Yeah, I just wanna believe in you and me**

**You're staring out the window**

**I'm out here in the street**

**You stand there like a scarecrow**

_(Sabina)_

**I just wanna believe in you and me**

_They smiled at each other, then the video turned off._

"That was really good." Sandra exclaimed.  
>"It was." David agreed.<p>

"Am I the only one who wants to know what the last video is?"

Almost immediately, Sally went back to the website on her iPhone and she clicked the last link. The 9th graders gasped. They didn't know what it was going to be about, but they definitely weren't expecting this.

_Alex was sitting on his bed, with red-rimmed eyes and a bottle of beer in his hand._

_"Hi guys." He hiccuped, and he looked into the camera. "I would like to make an announcement. Due to.. certain difficulties, Orphan Tears is over. I mean, you can't have a band when 1/2 of the band is dead." His words were slurred. "Yeah. That's right. She's- she's-" He couldn't bring himself to say her name. "She's dead! And it's my bloody fault!" Tears began to pour down his face. "I'm sorry. To our fans and to Sabina." He choked. _

The video ended.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank the following people for staying with the story from the near beginning:<strong>

**-Yashendra2797 **

**-Chimpy888**

**-FateOfChaos **

**-MLM24 **

**-Brackenfern**

**-witheringtrees **

**-BooksLover2000 **

**-flyingpigscantfly **

**-seth 8627 **

**-lkspires **(Ikteresting username..)

**-Rider Rules **(Yeah, he does.)

**-PotterVengerLock **(PS if I had a name like yours, it would probably be PotterWhoLockJackson :P )

:)

**Please read and review!**

**-Sopbak24**


	9. Protecting Others

Chapter 9

**Hey guy. **

**Guess who's back? **

**Back again?**

**I'm so sorry for not updating recently.. I went skiing..**

**So in this chapter there will be two new characters:**

**(I know I said I would only add one to the stalker group, but you'll see what happens.)**

**Hannah- Sabs321**

**Megan- The Virus (guest)**

**I toned down the swearing a bit, due to a request.**

**Sorry if this chapter's confusing. Please tell me if it is.**

**Back to the story!**

**—****-**

_Alex was sitting on his bed, with red-rimmed eyes and a bottle of beer in his hand._

_"Hi guys." He hiccuped, and he looked into the camera. "I would like to make an announcement. Due to.. certain difficulties, Orphan Tears is over. I mean, you can't have a band when 1/2 of the band is dead." His words were slurred. "Yeah. That's right. She's- she's-" He couldn't bring himself to say her name. "She's dead! And it's my bloody fault!" Tears began to pour down his face. "I'm sorry. To our fans and to Sabina." He choked. _

_The video ended._

"Guys? I know this is none of our business, but I want to find out how she died." Dave said.

"Yeah. I don't want to invade on his privacy or anything, but.." Mary replied.

"I know what you mean." Hannah nodded. She was awestruck and slightly worried about Alex. This no longer seemed like the life of a alleged druggie, but the life of one of the characters in the anime shows that she so greatly loved. But at the same time, she felt guilty as well for intruding into Alex's life.

She looked down sheepishly at her tennis shoes.

Hannah was a tom-boy who used to play soccer with Alex before he started disappearing. She had never _liked_ him in that way, but they had been pretty close friends. Unfortunately, when she had heard the rumors about him being a druggie, she (along with 97% of the grade) had distanced herself away from him. Now, she was guilt-ridden and her head ached.

Hannah's head turned the second she had heard a rustle of leaves. So did the other 9th graders.

"Who's there?!" Brendon stage-whispered.

Carter couldn't stand the suspense, so he looked over the side, and sighed in relief.

"Who is it?" Was whispered from practically the whole group.  
>"Come on, guys, we're here." Carter said, and with that, another fifteen 9th graders shuffled their way into the back of Alex's house.<p>

"How did you guys get here?! How did you guys find us?!" Sinthia questioned.

"Well," Megan, from the late group of 9th graders started, "A month ago, I connected Hannah's iPhone to mine so that if she ever got lost I could track her." Everyone gaped at the genius. Megan Veinti was a short, slightly chubby girl with blue streaks in her hair. "That's how we found you guys."

Jessica continued the explanation.

"During the last period, geography, my phone started buzzing." When people stared confusedly at her, she continued. "My brother, Dave, has a great quality camera and he never sends me the photos that he takes from it. So one day, I connected the iClouds so anything he filmed or took a picture of would be sent to my phone while it's streaming."

To prove it, Jessica took out her phone. A video of Jessica holding out her phone was on her phone. **(A/N INCEPTION XD) **"Turn off the camera, Dave." Dave did so. Immediately, the video of herself turned off on her phone. "We watched all the videos of Alex fighting the men at the graveyard, changing his shirt, shooting the guns."

"We were pretty freaked out, too." Robert began to speak, taking over from Jessica's explanation. "But then Ariana realized that we could hear dialogue in the background. From a video. We heard key-words like 'Sabina', and 'Alex', and we found the exact same website you did. We watched _all _the videos on the Orphan Tears webpage."

"I feel awful." Carter had begun to speak. "We always thought he was a druggie, when he had to fight for his life."

"Oh, come off it." Andrew said. "He's probably never even saved anything that big.."

The looks of disbelief that came from the 30 9th graders struck him.  
>ALL of the 9th graders looked worried for Alex. When they looked back into the window, they noticed that Alex and K-Unit had gone back to hand-to-hand combat. But it was no longer one against one. It was four against one.<p>

* * *

><p>Snake, Eagle, Wolf and Fox had gotten in defensive positions, as did Alex.<br>"Come at me, bros." He joked.

That was when Eagle attacked. Eagle tried to punch Alex's gut, and Alex sidestepped and rolled. Fox tried to kick Alex once he had gotten up, but Alex ducked and swept Fox's feet away from him. Fox fell.

Suddenly, Wolf and Snake appeared behind Alex, but he hadn't noticed yet. When he turned, he was met by a punch from Snake. He only just managed to duck in time, so he rolled towards the wall, where they could attack him from less places. When Wolf stepped in to attack him, Alex flinched. His pupils immediately dilated. His expression of ease morphed into one of panic and anger.

"Who sent you?"

K-Unit exchanged frightened glances. His PTSD had kicked in.

"Everyone back away slowly." Ben warned.

"What's happening to him?" Eagle asked, having missed all the previous times that Alex went into danger-mode.

"He can't hear us. He doesn't know who we are." Snake answered, grabbing Wolf and Eagle's arm and pulling them into the kitchenette area.

"I said, WHO SENT YOU?" Alex snarled. "I bet it's Scorpia. Am I right?"

Ben stepped forward.

"Alex, it's me. Ben Daniels. Your guardian. Your co-worker. Fox."  
>Alex didn't seem to have heard him.<p>

"You killed Sabina and Jack. The only people who ever loved me. Now it looks like I'll be able to avenge them, finally."

"Alex." Ben was starting to panic. He had never seen Alex go this far, usually he snapped back to reality before threatening anyone. "It's Ben. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're not going to make the first move? That's alright. I'll do it." He reached under his shirt, and grabbed a concealed knife. "You killed Sabina. I want to kill you." His voice faltered at Sabina's name, and tears started to fill his raised the knife, getting closer to Ben step by step. He looked at the knife in his hand, hesitated, and punched Ben in the gut. Ben doubled over clutching his stomach. "I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL!" Tears were streaming down his face.

While Alex was talking, Wolf, Eagle, and Snake had managed to sneak up behind Alex. With Wolf and Eagle holding Alex's arms back, Snake slapped him. In the face.

His pupils went back to normal. Seeing this, Snake signaled Eagle and Wolf, who let go of him.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, I could've-"

"It's okay." Ben looked up from the floor, on all four knees. Alex was shaking.

"I'm a danger to you all."

"Alex, it's-"

Alex had backed away like a wild animal being cornered, and ran down the hall to his room.

He began to hyperventilate, locking the door behind him.

_I'm a danger to you all_, he thought. _What if I end up killing someone one day because they tried to help me? I'm a curse. Everyone I love is dead. Not by coincidence. _

For what seemed like the thousandth time, he cursed Ian Rider.

"Let us in!" Snake, Wolf, Ben, and Eagle were banging on the door and attempting to open the doorknob.

"Go away!" Alex choked. Maybe it would be better off if he were dead. No one else would have to get hurt. He grabbed his gun in his desk drawer. He wasn't suicidal; he didn't want to die. But it would be for the good of everyone. Alex felt a lump in his throat and his eyes become misty. He put the gun to his forehead. Ben, sensing this, yelled,

"Alex, whatever you're about to do, don't do it!"

"It's for the good of everyone!" Alex was now sobbing. "Besides, I have no one left."

"You have us." Snake said. "We care for you. Please, how do you think we would feel?"

"Better than you would feel if you had died because of me!"

"You're not being yourself!"

"This IS me! This is how I think, everyday! It's a stroke of luck that the kids at school think I'm a druggie and avoid me, because we all know how everyone who gets close to me eventually dies!"

"Stand back." Wolf whispered to K-Unit. With that, he took a few steps back for momentum, and kicked the door open.

Alex was on his bed, sitting down with his head between his hands and looking down. The gun was on his right side.

"I don't want to die." He whispered. "But I just don't want more deaths to be on me." He looked up, and K-Unit's hearts broke. "I can't afford to lose control like that ever again, especially if no one's there to stop me."

Ben slowly approached Alex with caution. When Alex didn't move, Ben grabbed the gun, tossed it to Wolf, and sat down next to Alex.

"You say people will be better off." Alex nodded, and Ben continued. "What about the thousands of lives that you might save in the future? You've already saved Australia, Russia, Washington D.C, and a lot more. Not to mention your whole school. You have so much to live for."

"I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!" Alex yelled. "What if I hurt you again?"

Then Alex shattered. The tears were gushing down his face Ben held him in a comforting embrace.

"Please," It was barely a whisper, but everyone could hear Ben. "Please don't."

With that, K-Unit left his room.

* * *

><p>The 9th graders stared at Alex as he began the homework with their jaws open.<p>

_What just happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update as soon as possible! Any suggestions?<strong>

**-Sopbak24**


End file.
